The purple dragon emperor of skylands
by DJ VILLIAN
Summary: Ddraig gets a offer he can't refuse now watch as he conquers skylands with awesome power and eventually becomes its king as well as the hearts of a few skylander woman and hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1-The Deal-

**A/N Yo what's good fam ya Boi DJ is back with another release Now you have obviously if read my story's before they were total ass...now when I wrote those I was lazy and did not edit them that I will admit so in this story i will actually put the effort in and if you have anything i need to improve on tell me... #flameswillbeignored #fuckallyallhaters**

_Thoughts_

Speaking

**Yelling/Attacks and shizz**

*Telepethy*

Anyways let's get to the story...

DxD universe...

-Ddraig's POV-

Me and Albion were fighting again now I don't know why I always fight this dipshit and I am bored I just want some action with females and new and interesting fights. **FUCK THIS IS BORING ALBION SHOW ME SOMTHING NEW WILL IT HELP YOU FIGHT BETTER IF I TOLD YOU I FUCKED YOUR MATE AND THE DRAGONLING IS NOT YOURS! **

**FUCK YOU DDRAIG! **

**HAHAHA YOU WISH YOU GAY LITTLE QUEER (A/N and no I am not throwing jabs at LGBTQ I have several friends that are gay so yeah...)**

**RHAAAGH!**

-God and the three factions pov-

Hey guys yes my Lord Michel says to me. I just so happened to read my friend Ddraig's thoughts and I want to help him out I may hate dragons plus Ddraig's a fun drinking buddy so yeah...

Well my Lord what did you have in mind? Michel asks Well give me a sec..

**-Meanwhile with azazel- **

**HAHAHA **Azazel laughed uproariously **DDRAIG FUCKED ALBION'S MATE! HAHAHA** Azazel was trying desperately to catch his breath oh god I did not know he had it in him after all he was wasted that night **HAHAHAHA**.

Lord Azazel? one of his followers asked unsure as Azazel was laughing hysterically. Nononono just watch Azazel still said laughing is ass off.

-Meanwhile with Lucifer-

**HAHAHA THIS MOTHERFUCKER!** Lucifer cackled** I LOVE THIS SHIT HAHAHA**.

Lucifer's followers looked at him as if he lost his ever loving god damn mind. As soon as the word god came into there heads they all got a giant headache and all of them fell over like dominoes.

Lucifer looked at them inredicuosly

**ALL OF YOU FUCKS ARE GOING TO GET ANALY RAPED BY THE BEAST! **

**NOO PLEASE GOD I HAVE A WIFE I DON'T WANT TO BE TURNED GAY LIKE THE LAST GUY WHO GOT MIND BROKE BY THAT THING!** Now the devil who said that was freaking out so much he did not register the pain that he got by saying the name of the big guy upstairs...

**SORRY BITCHES!** Lucifer yelled.

-Meanwhile with Ddraig-

As I was fighting with albion I heard a voice speaking to me in my head.

*Yo what up R Dragon*

*Big G?*

*Yeah so I got a deal for you*

*Okay sup?*

*Okay listen i want you to hear me out okay.*

*Yeah?*

*I am going to kill you*

***THE FUCK!* **

***JESUS CHRIST MAN DON'T YELL **damn I just took my sons name in vain whoops oh well anyways listen I am going to kill you and send your soul to another dimension and let me tell you there are a lot of hot dragoness to fuck you in or you out?*

***AW HELL YEAH I'M IN!***

...

*Sorry *

*Alright Ddraig also when you go you are getting perks...*

*Gucci man gucci*

*Okay I am doing it now Dueses Haha*

-Everyone pov-

Ddraig dissapeared

**HHAHA YES THAT FUCKER IS GONE** Albion started dancing around.

**AW HELL NO!** Azazel God And Lucifer shouted and just started kicking Albion's ass and stomping him.

You think you can talk about our homie like that with you ugly, white, scaly, cumstain looking ass God said

Aw hell no azazel said

Fuck you bitch lucifer replied as they were stomping out the white dragon. Alright alright God said I got this... God then pulls out a glock out of nowhere... Alright you white scaled bitch this glock has dragon slaying qualities so say goodnight because nobody fucks with 213 Kings.

*BANG BANG*

HOLY SHIT YOU BLEW HIS FUCKING FACE OFF! Azazel yelled.

Damn Damn Lucifer said.

Surprise mothafucka God said. You know what let's end this war Lucifer said. Hell yea God and Azazel replied.

**THANK GOD!** a female dragon yelled she was gold with red wing and gold wings and she turned into a human appearance with golden hair and silver eyes and a curvaceous body and bigger breasts than Gabriel.

He had such a small cock you couldn't even call him a dragon the dragoness said

Who are you? God asked eyeing her up

My name is Alice and I was that small cocked bastards mate so i had Ddraig fuck me and it was the best fuck i had in my life.

Hahaha Lucifer God and Azazel bursted out laughing

I wanna fuck her more than Gabriel now god whispered

Unfortunately Gabriel and Alice heard and had two very different reactions

**F-father! **Gabriel cried

Now that can be arranged Alice said

Everyone just looked at god inredicuosly..

Alright that's chapter one ya Boi DJ signing out Dueses


	2. Chapter 2 -Yandere's & The ho's be real

Thoughts

Speaking

Yelling/Attacks and shizz

*Telepethy*

Yo what's up its ya boi DJ and this is chapter 2 I kinda fucked up a little bit on the last chap so don't blame me this one should be better now on to the story...

Lastly #flameswillbeignored #fuckallyallhaters

-Ddraig's pov-

Ddraig woke up in a tight enclosed space the fuck as he looked around in panic.

**No NO!** I'm in an egg he freaked out and the egg broke open as he looked around he found a small pond and saw is new body. I'm purple heh not bad at least it's not pink but it's not red either.

Just then a screen popped up

Name: unknown

Race: Dragon

Titles: none

Level: 1

[Other info not available until first quest is completed do you want to complete...]

[y/n]

Ddraig quickly pressed yes

[Quest issued: find out where you are]

Rewards 1000xp

Abilities unlocked

Skill tree unlocked

Stats unlocked

?

?

...

**FUCK YEAH! **Ddraig quickly started on his way.

-Eons pov-

Eon expected to have a relatively normal day deal with cadets complaining 24/7 so he went on a walk and low and behold as he was walking around he saw something that perked his interest. He saw a baby dragon not only that but a purple dragon so he walked up to it and picked the dragon up and the little dragon gave him a irritated look and he laughed.

Hello little one where are your parents?

The little dragon looked at Eon confused

Very well then you can come home with me

You young dragon would will make a fine skylander Welcome home Spyro

-Ddraig's pov-

_Spyro huh? Well seeing as I am a new born dragon I should just keep quiet _Ddraig thought.

[Quest Complete]

Rewards Rewards: 1000xp

Abilities: unlocked

Skill tree: unlocked

Stats: unlocked Title:

Future skylander Grant's the 10% effect of people being in awe of you Grant's 20% more charisma

Skill points: 5

Stat points: 10

Stats Ddraig thought

STR:20

AGI: 30

END:40

WIS:100

CHR:100

LUK:2

_**THE FUCK!**__ well my luck actually makes sense__** (**_**A/N: Ddraig is actually titled the most unlucky dragon look It up)**

[Due to your soul being so powerful some of your stats transferred over to this world but you are nowhere near as powerful as you were train to get stronger]

_Hmm yeah that sounds about right_

[Quest issued: train to get stronger no time limit] Rewards Become the king of skylands.

[Y/n]

Ddraig quickly pressed yes

_So what should I do with these stat points? Well my other stats are pretty good but my luck sucks major ass so I should put some into luck._

[Are you sure]

[y/n]

Ddraig quickly pressed yes

[Stats updated]

STR:20

AGI: 30

END:40

WIS:100

CHR:60

LUK:12

_**AW HELL YEAH SUCK MY COCK YOU DECEASED BASTARD!**_ Suddenly the world paused except for Ddraig Suddenly someone teleported right there

Who the fuck are you?

Well I am the author and if you talk to me like that again I can make you gay.

P-please God don't do this.

Very well Ddraig don't break the fourth wall again Suddenly the world starts moving again and Ddraig is looking around frantically.

What's wrong little one?

Ddraig didn't see the author around and relaxed.

Okay young one we are here.

-Time skip cannon- Spyro pov

In the years gone by Ddraig has grown stronger and stronger but now he goes by Spyro It also turns out he got Albion's abilities as well and looks somewhat like is old appearance. (A/N I am going by is manga appearance)

[Level Up]

[You have now reached level 44]

Name: Spyro

Race:Dragon

Titles: [Future Skylander] [The purple dragon of domination and supremacy] [Prince charming] [The lady's wet dream] [ All around badass]

STR:600

AGI: 540

END:545

WIS:500

CHR:600

LUK:540

**HAHAHA HELL YES!** oh shit I am going to be late hopefully elf won't be a pain in my ass she's hot as fuck but I am looking for someone who suits my fancy...

Spyro quickly flies off forms a magic circle in front of him and goes through it making him accelerate at mach speeds...

-Stealth Elfs pov-

Where is that idiot that sexy idiot she mumbled

What was that elfy Eruptor asked?

N-nothing

Yeah sure it wasn't Eruptor replied

**SHUT UP!**

Just then a loud boom was heard and a purple streak blasted down leaving a crater in the ground at the middle was a purple dragon in an epic pose.

_Shit I just creamed myself_ Stealth Elf thought

Spyro looked at her and sniffed a couple of times and gave her a knowing smile.

Spyro you're late late Eruptor complained

Yeah yeah whatever he replied

As soon as the word Spyro was heard whispers of awe were heard

-Spyro pov-

While elf was blushing up a storm I looked over to some new faces and in that new group of faces a saw a dragoness made of crystals there was one word to describe her fancy.

As I walked over to them the female dragoness looked ready to faint _This should be fun _Spyro thought.

Easy there gorgeous don't need you passing out on your first day but I understand I am breathtaking... _and she's blushing._

_Oh she must hate the fact that the white dosen't hide a thing _Spyro thought with an amused smile on his face.

Can I get a photo with you!? Asked a random cadet.

Yeah here

Snap

Awesome! thanks man

Eh it ain't no thing brother Spyro replied

He-he called me brother **THE LEGENDARY PURPLE DRAGON OF DOMINATION AND SUPREMACY CALLED ME BROTHER!**

-Flashwings pov-

_He's walking over here what do I do and he is just as everyone says handsome like carved marble But I wonder if all they say is true like his legendary sense of humor or his nobility and wisdom? _Flashwing thought

Hey what's your name beautiful? Spyro asked.

F-flashwing and you are Spyro _why am I stuttering damnit okay flashwing you got this...Yeah I got this _she thought

Indeed that would be me Spyro replied.

Is it true about the story's that people say about you? Flashwing asked.

I would go to say that some may be exaggerated a bit but I will ultimately leave it for you to decide he replied one again.

Can I get a photo with you? Flashwing asked.

Sure

-Spyro pov-

I motioned for Flashwing to come here and held her phone and draped my wing across her back and took a photo with her while holding up a peace sign while she was blushing up a storm after that I handed her phone back after putting my number in.

By the way send me the photo

Why? asked Flashwing

Because I wanna see that cute blush on your face whenever i can because I will probably be busy a lot and seeing as I gave you my number maybe we can chat and I might take you out on a date.

[Smooth talk successful]

**Ding~**

Ah there it is and now it's my screen saver alright thanks gorgeous

**RING~**

that's class dueses

After that I just teleported it class why because I'm a lazy fuck today.

-Line break-

Blah blah blah blah **SPYRO!** huh what? What is the awnser to this equation Jet-Vac asked as he was pointing to a complicated looking question.

46

Um-uh T-thats correct Cool can I go to sleep now this shits BORING honestly this is the reason you can't get a woman in your life you'll be a virgin forever

I'm not a virgin spyro Jet-Vac said plainly

Yeah ya look like one though

**FUCK YOU!**

Ya know it's really hard for me to see a grown ass dude that has not tasted the essence of pussy

Yes I have Jet-Vac replied

Yeah name one person besides your mother

**I HAVEN'T HAD SEX WITH MY MOTHER!**

My point exactly

**FUCK YOU SPYRO!**

Yeah whatever

**Ring~**

And saved by the bell

**Ding~**

*insert flashwing in a sexy pose here in the lady's room*

F:[Hey handsome]

S:[Sup]

F:[Wanna hang out ;)]

S:[Hell yeah]

F:[Meet me where we met today]

S:[Yeah sure]

-5 minutes later-

-Flashwing pov-

Where is he? What is holding him up?

**FLASH**

honestly Spyro how are you late if you can teleport?

The ho's be real he replied

Huh?

-Flashback no jutsu- Spyro pov

Spyro just got out of class when he saw random female student looking at him so being the polite dragon he is walked up to her and introduced himself.

Spyro huh my name is Xena and this saved me the trouble looking for you.

Oh what did you need?

Spyro replied. She then pulled out some condoms I want to make a baby with you I need a powerful child and you are just what I am looking for.

The fuck? was all he could say

-Flash back end-

-Flashwing pov-

Hahahahaha she was laughing her ass off after a minute or two she calmed down a bit.

Spyro you get into the strangest situations I swear she said while giggling she thought _that bitch better not fuck with my man or I'll kill he_r.

Spyro just gave her a deadpan look

S-sorry she said still having a giggling fit.

So what was up with that photo? he asked

She wondered how he could say that so casually and it must have showed because he replied and I quote "this is not the first time it happened".

_Like what the fuck?_ she thought

So Spyro said sweetly were they prettier than me?

-Spyro pov-

H-hey Flashwing calm downn

_shit this reminds me of Tiamat when I refused to be her mate... but then again she was crazy as hell JESUS CHRIST SPYRO GET YOU SHIT TOGETHER_ he thought

-With Eon-

I sense a disturbance in the force good luck young dragon.

-Back with Spyro-

Oh hell no Spyro replied

_The lifeless look in her eyes went away thank god_ Spyro thought.

Good if you said they were I was going to kill them~ Flashwing replied in a sing song voice.

_Holy shit is she a yandere_ Spyro thought again.

Spyro? **SPYRO ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?** Or are you thinking about other those dragonesses? She asked in a lifeless tone.

Don't worry gorgeous I wasn't classes are just a hassle.

[Smooth talk successful]

To Spyro Flashwing's blush was cute but that possessive look in her eyes unnerved him.

Come on handsome we are going to this diner that I know they have really good hamburgers and milkshakes.

-I don't feel like going through this so I'mma skip sorry not sorry-

Now surprisingly Spyro had a good time with Flashwing she was very cute and was a very warm hearted all in all he liked her they talked about themselves and Spyro thought she was mate material... but that would come later...a lot later.

Hey Spyro was a guy that liked to take things slow but he also looked to the future.

So Flashwing did you enjoy yourself? Spyro asked.

Yeah I did she replied in a joyous tone.

So Flashwing how would you like it if we became an item and see where this goes.

YES! She screamed and snuggled up to Spyro as he wrapped his feathery wing around her. Just so you know Spyro you are mine nobody else's mine she whispered into his ear. Yep she's a yandere he thought.

Anotha ona alright fam leave reviews alrighal

Okay ya Boi DJ signin out peace


End file.
